


What I Did On My Summer Vacation

by sabershadowkat



Series: Abracadabra [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has to stop a new Master's plans, and she needs <i>Angelus</i> to help her.<br/>Content warning: Deals with the idea of Dominance/submission</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What I Did On My Summer Vacation

##### Abracadabra 13

##  **Part One**

Willow sighed and stretched, arching her back to work the kinks out. She had been sitting in front of the library computer for hours, updating all her bookmarks in preparation for her death.

Which was planned for the end of the summer.

Angel was currently in Los Angeles, setting up a whole new identity for her, as well as a place for them to live. Despite the money he had stashed away, they chose a place in a crowded, lower- middle class area of the city, populated with Irish descendants, which would make her red hair seem commonplace.

The only communication they were going to have with the Scooby Gang was to be through email, and the hacker had spent a better part of a week teaching Giles how to erase the messages so as not to be tracked. The rest of the time had been spent teaching him how to use email.

Glancing at the clock, Willow sighed again and logged off the computer. The library seemed so empty without Xander, Cordelia or Buffy hanging around, researching, training or just plain making a nuisance of themselves to the erstwhile librarian cum Watcher. Right now said Watcher was 'on holiday' in England for the week, leaving her alone in Sunnydale.

"I'm going to miss this place," Willow said aloud, running her hand along the wooden table that had been used to hold books of prophecy, demonology, rituals and Xander while he took a nap. She remembered the first time she told Buffy that she and Xander were going to help her no matter what. "You're the Slayer, and we're the Slayerettes," she said, standing in the same place as she did over two years ago.

She walked further into the center of the room, right over the spot where the Hellmouth erupted from the floor, where Buffy killed the Master. "And here, class, the world almost ended if not for the quick actions of the Chosen One. What did we do after? Why, we went to the Spring Fling!" Willow giggled at her silly actions, then saddened as she moved closer to the counter. "You are not forgotten, Kendra. Mr. Pointy lives on."

Sighing for a third time, she let her gaze roam over the room, to the cage where Oz spent three days a month, to the stacks where she saw Cordelia and Xander making out, to the office where she saw Giles more often than not sleeping with his head in a book before returning to the table that was the center of it all. "Yep, I'm gonna miss this place," she whispered, before turning off the lights and leaving.

*****

"How are you tonight, Red?" Angel asked over the phone as Willow lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ok," Willow replied. "I miss you, though."

"I miss you, too," he said with a chuckle. "How is the bookmarking project coming along?"

"Almost done. I have folders set up for easy access and a dual password to prevent the wrong people from accessing those files. Of course, teaching Giles how to get into those folders was a whole lot of not fun," she said.

"Sounds like you've been busy," he commented. "Buffy says hello, by the way."

"When did you see her?"

"This morning. I stopped by her dad's house to see how she was doing. They're heading down to Mexico in the morning," Angel said. "She was so surprised to see me standing there in the daylight, even after all these weeks, she started laughing."

"Face it, General, you just have that effect on people," Willow teased.

"Hey!"

Willow giggled. "Oh, hey, Amy is on another date with Jonathan."

"Good for her," Angel replied. "It's nice that your friend found someone who passed all of your 'I'm not a demon' tests."

"Ah, the perils of dating on the Hellmouth," she said. "Bugs, robots, mummies, reanimated corpses, vampires, Cordelia..."

"You do remember that you are dating one of those vampires, don't you?"

"What? You're a vampire? How can that be?" Willow asked in fake shock.

"Watch it, Red," Angel warned. "Or I won't bring anything back with me."

"Just your cute butt is all I need," she replied.

"Do you mean the rest of me should stay in LA? I don't think my ass knows how to drive. Although there is a bus..."

"General!"   


"Yes, Red?"

"I love you," Willow said. She could hear his smile.

"Love you, too," Angel replied. "I'll let you go to sleep now. I'm suppose to meet with someone in about twenty minutes."

"Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow night," she said.

"Same vamp time, same vamp channel," he said.

"Very funny."

"I try."

*****

  


Willow never knew what hit her. She was walking back home from another long day at the library when it happened. Granted, she wasn't paying too much attention to her surroundings, but with her ever growing powers, she was confident she could handle anything that came her way. However, she didn't count on being suddenly hit in the back of the head with something thick and solid, rendering her unconscious.

**Part Two**

  


Willow swam back to consciousness with a headache and a groan. Blinking her eyes, she tried to focus the fuzzy picture that made up her surroundings. She was in a cell of some sort, chipped yellow paint coating the bars that separated her from whatever lay beyond her prison. Slowly, she sat up, wincing at the pain in her head. She took a deep breath and concentrated. Almost immediately, her aches and pains vanished as she healed herself.

With that done, Willow sighed in relief and looked around, noting the absence of anything in the cell with her. She could easily bend the metal bars and escape, but that would do no good if she didn't know where she was or how many 'enemies' were on the other side.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Willow looked through the bars to see a well dressed vampire standing with his hands in his pockets, his pose confident and casual. "What do you want?" she asked, a little fearful that she had been captured by the hunters.

"Simple, my dear," he said, morphing into his human mask before giving her a wicked smile. "I'm going to make you immortal."

Willow almost laughed out loud in both relief and irony. This extremely handsome vampire, with his dark blue eyes and long blond hair, reminding her of a nordic Viking, wanted to make an immortal immortal. Instead of laughing out loud, she asked instead, "Why?"

"Because your beauty is ethereal," he replied. "I am building a new empire, and I want to surround myself with perfection."

"You want to be the Master vampire in Sunnydale?" she asked, then clamped her mouth shut and swore mentally. *Stupid, Red. Tell him you know all about vampires so that he'd never let you leave still breathing.*

"Darling, I  _am_  the Master," he said. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly. I am Jonathan."

"Charmed," Willow replied somewhat sarcastically.

He ignored her and continued. "Like I said, I am the Master of the Hellmouth, and after all is complete, Sunnydale will be in my control. And that is only a stepping stone."

*Oh boy,* Willow thought. *This is not good.* "Um, how much longer until your plan is complete?"

"Now, now dear," Jonathan said mockingly. "In have no desire to share information unless you decide to join me."

*Great,* she thought. *What do I do? Giles is in England, Cordelia and Xander are traveling in Europe, Buffy left for Mexico with her dad, and Angel is still in LA. No one here but me to protect Sunnydale. And In can't protect Sunnydale without information. And I won't be able to get information unless I become a vampire. But if I do that, I'll be on the bad guys team. Unless...* "Does it hurt?" Willow asked, her voice small and scared even though the plan she just came up with bolstered her confidence.

"Becoming a vampire?" Jonathan said. "No."

"How long does it take?"

"A few hours," he answered.

Willow's eyes widened. She knew from all her reading that the older the vampire, the sooner the newly created rose in their undead state. "Would...would you be the one to change me?"

"Of course," Jonathan said. "I allow no one else to change anyone else they have proven themselves in my court. And to do that, they must show dominance over the others."

*And I bet those with the most dominance are in on the details of the plan,* she thought. "Um, can I have an hour to think about it?"

  


"Sure," he replied. "Take two. It's not like you're going anywhere." He smiled at her again, then left with a graceful stride.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap," Willow repeated after he had gone. She shook her head and took several deep, calming breaths. She had about one hour to compete all the spells she was about to preform, and needed to be focused. Especially if she was going to 'die' and return as a vampire.

She positioned herself Indian style on the hard floor, cast a quick protective circle, then faced east for intelligence. She called on the gods and goddesses to aid her in her spells, then began casting the first one, the one that was going to make her body functions inaudible to the keen vampire hearing upon her command and stay until she dismissed the spell.

Once finished, she moved onto the second one. This time, she faced south for strength. She began casting a spell that would make her stronger than the strongest vampire, with the skills to match. She hadn't created this type of physical spell before because she had Buffy and Angel for protection as well as her own magick.

The third spell was done facing west, for appearance. This was a simple glamour spell that would create the vampire game face as well as creating the illusion of her being able to feed. Somehow, she'd have to sneak off to eat and use the facilities at times, but overall it should fool even the smartest of vampires.

The last, most important spell for her to be able to reach Jonathan's inner court was done facing north, for power. It was also the most tricky spell for her to cast, for it involved the man she loved beyond reason. But without him being with her, she doubted she could pull this off. However, the Angel she knew and loved was not the vampire she needed. The words tumbled from her lips in Latin with no need for spellbooks or preparation.

_The demon inside you  
_

_I need to set free,  
_

_your feeding and killing  
_

_controlled by me,  
_

_the memories of my powers  
_

_you shall not see,  
_

_Angelus come forth  
_

_so mote it be.  
_

  


After thanking the gods and goddesses and closing the circle, Willow bit her lower lip and frowned. She was about to delve into an interesting new world that she'd read about both in Giles' books and on the Internet. While one part of her was still shy and virginal, the other part was dancing in devilish glee. She was glad that Angel...no Angelus...would be the one to do most of the 'climbing' to the inner court. Once he was there, she would take control and dominate him, thus putting her in the prime position to gather her information and put a stop to whatever Jonathan had in mind.

Luckily, the release of the demon would not erase his memories of their relationship, only the memories of her powers. She was counting on the fact that the vampire Angelus would be disgusted with himself like he'd been when he was with Buffy and would want nothing to do with her since she would be a vampire, as well. That should take all the 'fun' out of pursing her. She hoped. She also had to remember not to let him have his wicked way with her at all, or else when the time came to strike, her dominance would be in question.

In her mind, she tweaked the spell on him so he couldn't kill humans except by the illusion that he bled them dry. She had set a safehold that prevented him from doing this, however, only thinking that he had, leaving the victim alive enough not to worry about them not surviving the attack.

Jonathan returned, an evil smile on his handsome face. "Have we decided, my dear?"

Willow nodded. *Time to play evil,* she thought, gearing herself up for the role of a lifetime. "I'll do it," she said in a frightened voice. She was a bit scared, after all, she was letting a vampire who was not Angel bite her.

Jonathan unlocked the cage and stepped inside, motioning for her to stand. He caught her shoulders and turned her around so her back was to him. Gently, he brushed her hair off of her neck, baring her to him. "Welcome to eternity, my dear," he whispered, then sunk his fangs into her jugular.

Willow winced, then began casting the last illusion spell, the one that would make him think he'd drained her more than he actually did. She slowly let herself go limp in his arms, her heart rate slowing, and he released her neck to bite into his own wrist, then holding it to her mouth.

The red head knew that to make a vampire, a certain point must be passed in draining the victim before the change takes place when the sire feeds the fledgling-to-be his or her blood. Thus, Jonathan's blood would not do anything to her other than creating a bad taste in her mouth.

He laid her back down on the floor, smiling at her as she let her gaze go blank. "See you soon," he said before straightening his suit and leaving the cell door open as he walked away.

"Count on it," she whispered, deciding to take a meditative 'nap' for a few hours. Luckily, she wouldn't have to wear her 'game face' all the time because of the age inferred by her sire. She invoked the first and second spells, then let herself drift off with one final thought. *Ooh, I can be naughty and wear leather.*

**Part Three**

  


Willow walked down the hall from her cell, for all intent and purposes a vampire. She grinned devilishly at the thought. *I get to play wicked. Not mousy Willow, the buddy, the good girl, but a naughty vampiress. If I enjoy this, maybe when Angel is back to normal he'd be 'up' for a little role playing.* She blushed at her pun, but it did not show on her face because of the glamour.

She approached a junction in the hall and paused, not sure of which way to go. The decision was taken from her when she heard Jonathan's voice as he came around a second corner down the hall to her right.

"Welcome, childe," he said, rapidly approaching her. She looked up at the Master from under her lashes. "I bet you're hungry."

"Yes, sire," Willow replied in a diminutive voice, licking her fangs. She had activated the third spell, creating the physical illusion of a game face, as it would be in the foreground if she had just reawakened. She knew vampires reverted to their demon state with high emotions such as anger or intense sexual release, as well as when they were in bloodlust.

"Come then, I will show you to your quarters first, then you may go out and feed," Jonathan said, putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her down the hall.

They entered a large rec room type area, with couches, an entertainment center, a billiards table and an ice hockey table. She counted about twenty vampires sitting around, all exceptionally good looking.

"Children," her 'sire' called. The vampires in the room fell silent and turned to him and Willow. "Please welcome the new addition to our family."

*This is strange,* Willow thought of his introduction as the various vampires in the room said some sort of greeting. She could tell by some of the looks she was getting that rivalry was a big problem in the group. She wondered who was the dominant in the room.

Jonathan led her past the group and down another hallway to a series of closed doors. He stopped before one at a four way junction and opened it. "This shall be your room."

The room was fairly average size, with a double bed, chest of drawers, lamp and trunk. The bedposts were made of thick metal to uphold a non-existent canopy. Over it, there was a large ring set in the cement.

"You will find toys in the chest and money in the top drawer of the dresser for you to purchase new clothing. Do  _not_  kill or feed off the store employees. Everyone else is fair game," Jonathan said.

  


"Yes, sire," Willow answered, bowing her head in submission.

He patted the top of her head as if she were a dog. "Good girl," he said. "The others will tell you what the rules are of my domain. Have fun."

With that final statement, he left the hacker alone, closing the door behind him. Willow let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and went over to the bed. She sat on the edge, still in game face and sighed. "Red, what have you gotten yourself into?"

  


She conjured her laptop and quickly brought up a blank page and titled it 'Willow's Stupid Plan - Notes.' With a snort, she began rapidly typing all that she'd learned thus far.

-Jonathan is the Master

-Dominance is the key to the inner court

-Everyone is really good looking

-J is everyone's sire???

-'New Empire'; control of Sunnydale; stepping stone - to what??

-Introductions, $ and own room = almost like a cult or something similar

-I wonder if I make a sexy vampire?

  


Giggling at the last thought, she saved her work and made the computer disappear. "Guess I'd better make an appearance, 'feed' and go shopping."

She went to the dresser and opened the top drawer. "Holy.. That's a lotta money," she said, picking up the pack of hundred dollar bills. There was over a thousand dollars in her hands. She stuffed it in the deep pockets of her jeans, then re-closed the drawer, heading for the chest with curiosity. She opened the lid, gasped, and let it fall shut with a bang. "I don't think I'll go there yet."

Taking another calming breath, she put on her resolve face, which didn't shown under her game face glamour and left the room. She paid attention as she walked back to the rec room, counting the number of doors in her head. The vampires who greeted her earlier all looked up when she entered the room.

"Well, looky here. We have a new friend," a man, who had to be the most dominant in the room, said. He stood, his dark shaggy hair flopping sexily over his equally dark eyes, and walked over to her. "What's your name, girl?"

"W...Red," Willow answered, changing her name at the last moment. 'Red' sounded more dangerous than 'Willow' and she couldn't be too careful against the hunters.

He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. "Listen, Red. You do as I say, and you won't get hurt. If I'm not here, you do as Jordan says," he gestured to a tall, blond woman, more than likely his favorite consort.

Willow nodded, lowering her eyes in submission. He let go of her chin and stepped back. "Obedience. I like that in a fledgling. Ramona, take Red out for a bite then to the mall."

"Yes, Carter," Ramona, a petite, oriental girl said as she hurried over to them. She took Willow's arm and started leading her down a new hallway, which led outside.

The night air was warm for late June as the two girls began walking. Willow glanced over her shoulder to check the layout of the structure to find that she recognized the place as the old boarding school before Kent was built. It was located within half a mile of the mall on the outskirts of town.

"Red," Ramona started. "I give you permission to freely ask questions."

*Boy, the books weren't kidding with this group when they talked about the Dominant/submissive relationship between vampires.* Willow looked at the smaller girl, about to ask something when she spotted what would have to be 'dinner.'

She saw Ramona's game face come forth and let the real vampire take the lead, silently chanting the protection spell on her intended victim.

They attacked together, Willow's third spell creating the illusion that she was feeding and the man slumped unconscious in her arms. Luckily, the second strength spell worked perfectly, and she easily held him before putting him on the ground.

Ramona dropped her victim as well, who she believed dead but in reality was not because of the protection spell, then licked her lips, her face morphing back to human. Willow let her vampire glamour fade and gave the other girl a small grin. "Much better."

Ramona seemed to be put back by the red head's normal face and she growled. "Come on."

They continued their way to the mall and were almost there before Willow began to ask questions.

"Is the Master everyone's sire?" she began.

"No, but he is choosy who he allows in his court," Ramona answered. "He wishes to surround himself by beauty."

*Then Angel will have no problems,* she thought. "Does everyone have their own quarters?"

"Yes, but if one of your betters wants you in their room..."

"I go," Willow finished.

"And everyone is your better, fledgling," Ramona said with a sneer.

"Yes, Ramona," she replied, bowing her head. *But not for long.*

*****

  


Shopping with someone else's money was more fun than Willow ever imagined, especially since she could buy all the things she'd never dared to wear before. *Good thing mom and dad are at that seminar until the end of July. In wouldn't want to run into them dressed like this,* she thought, eyeing herself in the mirror. She'd made sure that Ramona would see the illusion that there was no reflection if she entered the fitting room as the hacker tried on the clothes. *Eat your heart out, Buffy and Cordelia.*

She snickered with the thought, admiring her trim figure clothed in the short leather skirt and vest, with nothing underneath. The two vampires had hit all the clothing stores, especially the shoe stores. Finally, they left the mall and went to Ramona's favorite unconventional outfitter called Naughty But Nice.

Ever glad that the glamour covered Willow's blushing, they made their way through the lingerie, risque clothing and the toy section. Ramona was currently in that last area as Willow changed back into her original clothes. She gathered up all that she was going to purchase and brought it to the cashier. As he rang it up, she moved to the 'forbidden' area to browse. *I'll have to remember to check out my toy chest later and see what I'm going to have to get...and I can't believe I just thought that.*

With a quiet giggle, Willow returned to the counter and paid, using almost all of the rest of the money. Glad for her new spell cast strength, she gathered all the bags and waited for Ramona, who quickly bought a leather riding crop. "Mine keeps breaking," she said offhandedly.

"I'll bet," Willow said under her breath. They began the walk home, loaded down with bags and the hacker decided to continue her questions. "Ramona, the Master spoke of a plan to me before I was released from my mortality," she said. *Ooh, good one.* "Do you know of it?"

"It is not our place to know, only to follow orders by Carter, Matthew, Richard, Linda, Jordan or the Master himself," Ramona answered.

*The inner court,* she thought. "Is there anywhere I shouldn't go in the, er...compound?"

"Guards are posted where you should not go," Ramona said. "They will warn you once."

*Got it, important stuff behind the guards,* she thought satisfactorily. They arrived at the lair and she went directly to her room, glad she wasn't stopped with the amount of bags she carried. She put everything away, quickly hiding the mirror she bought, and laid the makeup and other beauty products on the dresser. She'd have to remember to find the bathroom in a little while and make sure to cast a spell on the mirrors so she didn't reflect.

Glancing at her watch, she realized she had another four hours before she was suppose to get tired. Happy that she had drank coffee earlier at the library, she conjured her laptop back up again and added her new discoveries.

*****

  


At 3:00 in the morning, Willow decided to explore. She had found a phone jack in the room and hooked herself up to the Net, pulling up a layout of the old school and magickally printed it out in order to make her own map.

She first marked her room with yellow high lighter, conjured from the depths of her backpack, and put a black star in the center. The other bedrooms she also marked in yellow. They took up the entire right wing of the old school, sixty rooms in all with four dormitory style bathrooms, which she marked in green.

The cell where she started out from was also located in the right wing, but in the south east corner, marked in gray. She found the kitchen and large cafeteria in the northeast corner, marking it pink, and discovered that the rec room was the center most part of the school, where all the hallways connected.

She found the guards stationed in the south west area, the hall that led opposite the cells where she first paused wondering which direction to go. On her map, she highlighted the whole area blue. According to the printout, there were ten rooms in that wing, possibly offices, and one bigger room that was either the Master's suite or a conference room.

Willow yawned and left her room to use the facilities, noting that all the other vampires had vanished into their various rooms alone or with another. She lifted her sight to the ceiling as she stretched, seeing that it was either unfinished or in disrepair, the cross beams and ventilation exposed. She disappeared into the 'private' stall she cloaked magickally. Vampires weren't suppose to have to use the toilet.

Glancing at her watch one final time, she saw that the sun was rising outside the tightly boarded old school and wondered when Angel would be arriving that night. She had no doubt that his first instinct would be to return to Sunnydale to hurt her, but since she was already dead, per se...

**Part Four**

  


Willow groaned when her watch alarm went off, signaling sunset. A proper vampire would automatically know when the sun went down, so she made a list of the times while she waited before exploring the night before and hid the page in her drawer. Grumbling, the red head got up, threw on some clothes and headed for the shower.

She hadn't gotten much sleep during the day on count of the fact she kept waking herself up as she remembered things that needed to be done. The first time she woke was because she heard voices in the hall and realized there was no way to protect herself at night unless she put a magickal lock on the door.

Then her mind woke her up because the reason another vampire would enter her room was to show his or her dominance, which led to her thinking about how that would happen. She ended up casting yet another spell on herself rending her 'invisible' to the advances of the others as long as she stayed quiet and submissive. Once done, she relaxed in knowing that she'd be ignored and thought of as insignificant.

She had been about to fall asleep again when her stomach growled loudly. She zapped herself the cold pizza from her fridge at home and ate while she thought of how she was going to have to stock up on food at her house so she could eat after she'd 'fed' for the night. She had learned that the minions time was their own and could come and go as desired. That worked perfectly for Willow because she still needed to eat 'real' food and check her phone messages.

Her sleep was again interrupted by the remembrance that if she just disappeared, people would worry and her plans would be ruined. She conjured up her cell phone, called Amy and told her the plan, to which her friend replied that it was a stupid plan. Willow had gotten a good laugh over that since that was what she titled it. Then, she left a message with her parents that she was going out of town with Amy, left the same message with Giles but changed the person to Angel, then went back to sleep.

This time, however, her sleep was plagued with very interesting and erotic dreams involving Angel, causing her to wake up aroused and dying to find out if she had some of the things from her dream in her toy chest. Finally, her body decided enough was enough and she slept peacefully... for a whole two hours before her alarm went off.

Willow quickly showered and returned to her room, dressing in her new, more daring clothes. The blood red, shell blouse was something Buffy would normally wear and she paired it with her new black leather pants and thick heeled, strappy shoes. After putting on more makeup than she normally wore, including lipstick that matched the blouse, she grabbed her house keys, ran a brush through her hair once more and made her way to the rec room.

The others looked up when she emerged from the hallway, but, as she hoped, they turned back to what they were doing, dismissing her as not worth their time. Hiding her grin, she kept heading straight across the room and down the hall that led to the outside. She continued walking until she passed between two vans which blocked anyone's view of her. She never came out the other side.

Teleporting herself to her street, Willow looked around carefully before heading up her driveway. It wouldn't be good if any vampires saw where she lived. Even worse, if they saw she could enter the house without being invited. Satisfied no one was there, she let herself in and headed for the kitchen. "Food, food, food, food, answering machine," she mumbled as she opened the freezer. She made herself a quick TV dinner in the microwave and, as it was heating, put together a few ready-to-eat meals, sealing them in tupperware containers and leaving them in the fridge.

Willow glanced at the clock on the microwave after removing her dinner, calculating how long it would take Angel to get to Sunnydale. She knew her home would be his first stop, thinking he would have some fun because of his all access pass. He would not realize that his actions were a crucial part of her plan.

After eating, she checked the answering machine, called Jonathan - not the Master vampire, but the teen who once peed in the pool - then went to her room to wait.

*****

  


Grinning, Willow wiggled her newly painted toes and fingernails, admiring the color that matched her lipstick and blouse. She had spent her time preparing herself for the first confrontation with Angelus. Being here in her house, she had decided to let him play the dominant role, hoping that once he was in control of her, he'd pretty much dismiss her as a lowly fledgling, which was what she wanted.

She heard a light tapping at the French doors to her room. *It's showtime,* she thought, smiling excitedly before smothering it. She put on an innocent face and went to open the doors.

On the other side stood Angelus. Willow could tell the difference immediately. The way he stood, the way his lips were curled, the look in his eyes - pure Angelus. Even his clothing was different, velvet and leather. *Ooh, sexy,* she thought, then remembered she was suppose to be surprised to see him. "Angel! You're back early."

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer, Willow," Angelus replied as she stepped into his waiting arms. Willow caught the evil grin out of the corner of her eye as he hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she replied. "A few...changes have happened since I last talked to you."

"On my end, as well," he said, leading her into the bedroom and pulling the doors shut behind him. He grabbed her suddenly, holding her in his powerful grip by the back of her hair, forcing her to look up at him. "Would you like to know what changes?"

"Angel, you're hurting me," Willow said. It was true, but since she could heal herself and she needed for him to do this, she took it.

"Am I?" Angelus said with fake concern. He let his game face come forth and stared at her with his unholy eyes. "That's such a shame."

*Time to play it up,* Willow thought, widening her eyes. "Angel? What's going on?"

"Silly little girl," he laughed. "Your Angel has gone again by way of the dodo. And boy does it feel good to be rid of that pesky soul."

She gave him a terrified look. "What...what are you going to do?" she asked in a fearful voice.

"Well now, let me see." Angelus brought his free hand up to his chin, striking a thoughtful pose. "I could kill you. Or I could kill you. Oh, and then there's always killing you."

"Um...Angel?"

He shook her by the grip on her hair. "That's Angelus, you plain Jane," he said, then looked at her outfit. "Well, well, well. It seems as though the little girl has been playing dress up. Why?"

"Part of those changes I said earlier," Willow replied. Her lips curved into a wicked smile. "Want to know what else has changed?"

"You know what? I don't care," Angelus responded. "Because soon you'll be dead and it won't matter."

"Too late," she said, activating the vampire glamour spell. "I'm already dead."

**Part Five**

  


Shocked did not adequately describe the look on Angelus' face. Willow had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at him. Instead, she gave him a fang-filled sneer as he let go and took a step back.

"Who did this?" Angelus demanded.

"The new Master, Jonathan," Willow replied, letting the glamour fade away. "I am privileged because he considered me one of the beautiful. The Master only surrounds himself with perfection."

Watching his human face, which he slid back into as she answered, she could see a cross between fury and curiosity flash in his eyes. "Tell me more about this Jonathan."

"Wouldn't you rather do something a bit more...exciting?" Willow asked with a seductive smile. She took a step towards him and ran her hands over the velvet shirt.

Angelus backhanded her, the sun-protectant ring on his right hand cutting into her cheek. She reeled with the blow, stumbling away and collapsing onto the bed. She dropped her head so he wouldn't see her tears of pain and quickly concentrated on stopping it without healing the cut. Normal people and vampires don't instantly heal.

"Answer my question, Willow," Angelus snapped.

"Yes, Angelus," Willow said submissively, establishing her role as the 'weaker' vampire. She raised her gaze to him. "He is planning on building a new empire, starting with Sunnydale. He desires to keep only those he deems beautiful around him. No one may sire children unless they are part of his inner court. We live at the old boarding school on the outskirts of town and are allowed to come and go as we please. Master Jonathan is always looking for strong, handsome vampires to join him, especially if they can show their dominance to the others," she paused, letting the information sink in like bait. "You would make a fine addition to his court, Angelus."

"Perhaps," Angelus said thoughtfully. Nibble on her mental hook. "You will take me there... in a little while."

*Start reeling him in, Red,* she thought as she curled her legs up on the bed and struck a sexy pose. At least, she hoped it was sexy. Mentally, she ran through yet another spell, this one to block the pain that was sure to come soon. Vampires without souls definitely liked rough sex. "What would you like to do until then, Angelus?"

One side of his mouth slowly rose, his dark gaze traveling over her body in a purely predatory manor. "I'm going to fuck you, little girl, until you know your place. I don't care if Jonathan is your sire, you will answer only to me."

"Yes, Angelus," Willow replied, lowering her gaze. It happened to land right on the large bulge in his leather pants. She felt herself growing hot and wet and panicked slightly. *At the rate I'm casting spells, I'm surprised I don't burn out,* she thought as she wove yet another one to make Angelus not notice the difference in body temperature.

"Come here," he instructed, dropping the shirt he had been unbuttoning to the floor. She quickly stood and went over to him. "On your knees."

Willow dropped to the ground in front of him, her face now level with the same area she'd noticed just moments before. She licked her lips, her vaginal muscles tingling in response to what she knew she was going to do. However, she didn't do anything. After all she'd read, she understood that to be truly submissive she would wait until instructions were given or else be punished. Even though her body was currently desensitized to pain, she still didn't want to have to heal broken bones or other injuries unless absolutely necessary.

Angelus undid his own pants and pulled himself free, his large cock hard and ready for her waiting mouth. "Pleasure me, little girl," he said, his hands hanging loose at his sides.

She leaned forward, taking him in her hand near the base, then running her tongue along the entire underside of his shaft. She circled the tip, pulling slowly up with her hand, then stroking down at the same time she took him into her mouth. She heard him growl low in pleasure as she began to bob her head, using her hand as well, with two fingers tightly encircling his cock, resting up against her lips as she sucked him.

After a few minutes, she changed her technique, alternating between slow sucking and quick thrusts until she got daring and bit him. Angelus immediately grabbed the back of her head and began thrusting into her face, her teeth scraping the top and bottom of his shaft as she relaxed her throat. He let out a grunt as he came, shooting his cold semen down her throat. Willow swallowed reflexively, making him twitch in pleasure. She did not move until he pulled himself from her mouth, even then she only sat back on her heels.

"Stand up and strip," Angelus instructed as he did the same. Willow shed her clothing and undergarments, then stood there. His eyes raked over her hungrily, burning into her skin, making the wetness between her legs increase. He took a step to her and yanked her into his arms, his mouth descending upon hers in a punishing kiss.

Teeth and tongues clashed as their bodies rubbed together. Willow moaned in her throat as he grabbed one of her breasts in his hand and pinched the rock-hard nipple. Desire shot to her groin, making it ache and she thrust up against him. He broke away from her mouth and descended upon the other breast, roughly biting and sucking.

Suddenly, she found herself on her back on the edge of the bed, the vampire opening her to him with bruising fingers. He mounted her swiftly, plunging his once again hard cock into her wet sex. She arched up into him as he furiously thrust, his hand holding her legs as far apart as they could go. With her last bit of sanity, she put the game face glamour over her features at the same time his returned.

Angelus let go of her legs and yanked her into a semi sitting position. Holding onto her shoulders, he sank his fangs into her neck, his hips ramming into hers as he orgasm a second time. He drank heavily and loudly as he emptied himself into her core, her entire body tense with her own waiting orgasm.

However, it was to be denied as he removed his fangs and pulled out of her abruptly, turning away while licking his lips. She let out a quiet whimper, her sex throbbing as he walked over and picked up his pants. "Come on, little girl. I haven't got all night," Angelus sneered as he put his pants on.

Bowing her head, Willow mentally groaned from her being denied release and quickly dressed. She was going to have a very interesting time with her fingers later, maybe even with one of the toys she'd found in the chest. When she raised her head, she saw Angelus lounging against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, his human mask in place. She didn't dare release her glamour, knowing that the pressure she was under would make it stay in the foreground if she were a true vampire. She was just glad that her mind was quick enough to stay on top of things. She gathered her laptop and the small nail polish bag and turned to leave.

"What are you doing?" Angelus asked, his tone casual.

"I'm getting my computer," Willow answered, shouldering the bag.

"Is that why you came here tonight?" he said curiously.

"No, I was suppose to meet with Amy," she replied, giving him a small, evil grin. "She didn't show up. However, you weren't the only one to get home early."

Angelus smiled fully at her and headed for her bedroom door. "Where are they?"

*Eep!* Willow cried mentally. "Um...bedroom," she stammered. She watched him walk out of the room and quickly said a new spell. "Gods and Goddesses, let him see the illusion of my mom's body." Not moving, she waited to see if it worked. When he heard him laugh maniacally, she let out a breath of relief. Tonight when she was alone, she was also going to have to preform a huge thank you ritual to the gods and goddesses for all the magick she'd been preforming in the past two days. *Has it only been two days? Seems much longer,* she thought as Angelus walked back into the bedroom.

"Very good work, little girl. Now, take me to Jonathan," Angelus said. She nodded and led the way out the French doors.

Phase two of Willow's Stupid Plan was a success. On to phase three.

**Part Six**

  


Outside of the old school, Willow let her glamour fade before looking up at Angelus. His face was set in a mocking sneer, as if he knew he was the best, or worst in terms of threat to humans, vampire around. Which he was as far as she could tell.

She led him inside and stopped in the crowded rec room. It seemed as though all the minions and half of the inner court were present. She looked up at him again and he made a shooing motion with his hand, effectively dismissing her. Without hesitation, she headed for her room. It was time to let Angelus do his own thing.

That day she did three things - held a ritual of thanks, got herself off and cast an anti-jealousy spell on herself. She needed her love to be free to make his way to the inner court and into the top position, and to do that he would be using sex as a form of domination.

*****

  


It only took Angelus a week to climb his way to the top. Willow stayed unobtrusive and watched the power struggle between the vampires. Every night he would pick the next dominant leader and before every dawn he would come out with a cowed, submissive vampire, who would then do something in front of the others to show Angelus' dominance. She was not too thrilled to watch him receive a blow job by one of the females, but the anti-jealousy spell helped.

Now that Angelus was in the highest position next to the Master, it was time for Willow to prepare. She had found out that behind the closed doors in the southwest wing, guards were stationed in every room. That hampering her ability to just become invisible and transport herself inside, she made do with researching as much as she could about Jonathan and anything else she overheard.

She let close to a month go by, allowing Angelus to be firmly entrenched in his position of dominance. Those that came and challenged him were put in place immediately. She stayed in the lowest possible position of the group, even newly made vampires surpassed her without challenge. Granted, they wanted to move higher and it was easy for them because they didn't have souls.

Willow formed a routine which kept her busy until the time was right. She got up as the sun went down, cleaned up, donned new clothes, went on a group hunt and saved the victims lives through witchcraft, went to the Bronze for a bit, returned to her house to eat and check her phone messages, returned to the school and eavesdropped for the remainder of the night. Then it was back to her room for a few hours of research or updating her notes, before going to sleep.

Overall, her most favorite part of the night was going to the Bronze. With her change in appearance and her confidence being bolstered due to living with vampires, she was asked to dance more in one night then in her entire life prior to graduation. But the best was Cordelia's old sheep. The looks on their faces whenever she passed or when guys bypassed them for her made her giddy with revenge.

The drawbacks to going to the club was that at times she had to fight off unwanted advances. Having fun was one thing, being mauled or heavily hit upon was something else. Luckily, with her spell cast strength, just a little squeeze of a wrist or hand taught them a lesson. She also missed having Angel around, dancing with him, kissing him or just plain being with him. He'd been gone for two weeks prior to her 'becoming' a vampire, and since then Angelus had ignored her except for that first night.

Willow checked the rings she magickally set in the ceiling and floor, then double checked the one already above the bed. It wouldn't do her any good to have him break free, even thought she could over power him easily.

She looked around his room where phase four of Willow's Stupid Plan was to occur, making sure everything was easily accessible. She reread her list once more, nodded her head in satisfaction, then went to get changed. She had half an hour before he was due to return and become owned by her.

The fun was about to begin.

  
****Choose your own path  
** **

Continue story - Press Next Chapter Button

[Alternate Ending Series: Power Play](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4592643)


	2. Chapter 2

What I Did On My Summer Vacation

 

#####    
Abracadabra 13

  
****

## 

 

 

**Part Seven**

 

 

 

"Come," Angelus called through the door at Willow's knock. She smothered her naughty grin and opened the door. As she entered, she saw him standing next to the tall, metal bedpost similar to the one in her room and mentally thanked the fates for putting him in the perfect position.

"Hello, Angelus," Willow said in a low purring voice. She shut the door by leaning back against it, her hands behind her. 

She watched as he slowly ran his eyes down her body, taking in the sheer, metallic silver top similar to the one she wore two Halloweens ago, the super-short leather skirt and knee high, laced, leather boots. Her red hair was pulled back in a single braid, with her eyes done up in heavy charcoal liner and her lipstick the same blood red as she'd worn before. 

"Well, little girl, what can I do for you?" Angelus asked, his eyes predatory. 

Willow slowly walked towards him with an exaggerated sway of her hips. When she was less than a foot away, she raised her head and licked her lips. "I was wondering," she said, reaching her hands forward and running them gently up his shirt. "If I could have a minute of your time." 

"Depends on what for, little girl," he answered, looking down at her. 

"I have a name, you know," she said with a pout. "It would be nice if you used it." 

"And what will you do if I don't?" Angelus asked with a sneer. 

Willow curled her hands around the shirt, her lips curving into a sly smile. "This," she said, then twisted her body with all her strength, ramming his head into the metal pole as she let go. She jumped up on the bed behind him and grabbed the back of his hair and smashed his head three more times before he slumped unconscious. "I'm sorry, General," she said, pulling him onto his back on the bed. "I hope you forgive me when this is all over with." 

She quickly and efficiently stripped all his clothing from his inert form, then locked the metal shackles to his wrists, a thick, magickally reinforced chain about a foot and a half long attached to both bands. She hooked the chain to a longer, free one, then tossed it through the ring in the ceiling. Pulling on the other side, she raised Angelus to a standing position, his arms stretched above him and hooked the loose end. 

Stepping back, she ran her eyes appreciatively over his nude form, then shook her head. Opening the chest which she had filled to her liking earlier, she removed a riding crop that had a small, leather tail at the end. She looked at her list that was taped to the inside of the lid, mentally reviewing the order in which she was going to proceed. Later, she was sure to be teased about her organization for a BDSM game. 

Angelus moaned slightly and she dropped the lid, then grabbed the chair and sat it near the ring on the floor. She magickally locked the door so as not to be interrupted, then leaned against it, arms folded, riding crop held loosely in her hand. 

When he raised his head to her, his eyes opening, she let an evil smile cross her face. "Welcome back, Angelus. You had me worried." 

Angelus immediately snarled at her, pulling at the chains. "When I get my hands on you, little girl, you will be sorry." 

"I told you I had a name," Willow said, walking forward. She brushed her body along his left side as she made her way behind him. "Why don't you say it?" 

His bark of laughter was all she needed to get started. She raised her arm and hit him twice with the crop across the shoulders, then stopped and waited. "Is that all you got, little girl?" 

She did it again, this time lower on his back, then stopped. "Fair warning, I will continue until you say my name." 

"This is child's play. From a child," Angelus said over his shoulder. Willow smiled and raised her hand. This time, the blows were rapid and punishing, her superior strength aiding her as she started back at his shoulders and continued down his entire back, over his buttocks, then down the backs of his legs. She stopped again when she reached his heels, and walked to the front of him. 

Tilting her head, she looked up into his still human face. "What's my name?" 

"Little girl," he sneered. She ran her eyes down the front of him, her lips curling when she saw his erection. 

"Did you like that, Angelus?" Willow asked, running the crop lightly over his cock. "Say my name, and I'll let you cum." He ignored her, the mocking sneer still on his face. She raised the crop again and brought it down hard against his chest, marking it with red lines as she continued over his stomach and abdomen. He winced with each blow, his shaft growing even harder. 

"What's my name?" Smack. The blows continued down one leg, then the other including the tops of his feet. "You can say it, Angelus. I know you can." 

By now, he was panting from the abuse, his game face prevalent. Welts and rivulets of blood criss crossed his body as he snarled at her. She ran the crop over his erection again. "My name?" 

"Never," he growled. She smacked the underside of his shaft, then waited. No answer. She did it again, this time on the tip and he growled loudly, his whole body pulling back away from her, yet he still didn't answer. 

"Say it," Willow demanded, raising his cock out of the way. He pressed his lips together. She flicked her wrist and hit his sac. "Say it." She did it again, three times in quick succession, cutting into his nuts and making him scream out in pain. She looked up at him and smiled, bringing the crop between his legs. "What is my name?" 

Angelus started down at her with his yellow eyes reflecting he was on the breaking point for this round. She shook her head. "Very well." With that, she snapped the crop up with all her might, cutting into the underside of his balls and the super sensitive area between the sac and the anus. 

"Red!" Angelus screamed, his voice hoarse and distorted from pain. Blood flowed freely, dripping onto the floor between his legs. 

Willow took a step away from him, letting go of his shaft and watching as the erection throbbed and twitched. "Very good, Angelus. You know my name. However, I want you to call me ‘Lady' from now on, is that understood?" 

He nodded, but didn't say anything. Willow knew that this was far from over. She only made a small impact on him, that he would try to overcome her as soon as he could. But she was ready. 

Tossing the crop to a corner, she unhooked the large chain, then kicked him sharply in the back, causing him to fall forward onto the floor. She hurried forward and pressed a knee in the back of his neck as she removed the longer chain from the shackles. With her mind, she levitated a shorter one out of the chest and attached it to the ring on the floor, then once again to the chain separating the shackles before getting up. He was able to maneuver about two feet, but not do much else. 

Willow walked over to the chest again, took out a thermos and brought it to him. "I can't have you getting weak on me," she said, unscrewing the cap and holding it to his mouth. Angelus drank, his yellow eyes never leaving her face, until it was empty. She recapped it and set it on the single dresser in the room, then sat in the chair next to him, her legs crossed. 

"I think my boots need to be polished, don't you?" Willow asked sweetly, bouncing her one leg in front of his chest. "Lick them." 

He glared at her, not moving, so she shot her foot up and kicked him under the chin. His head flew back with a snap, the chains preventing him from falling backwards. She smiled at him when he returned his gaze to her. Slowly, he bent forward and began to lick her boots. Mentally, she congratulated herself. She got through the first item on her list, having him acknowledge her and was currently on the second, which was a combination rest period for both of them and putting him in a subservient position. 

When he was done, she smiled and patted him on top of the head. "Good boy." She then reached to undo both buttons holding her shirt criss crossed over her breasts, then pulled the material apart. "I still remember that night you came home. You left me very unsatisfied." She bent forward and unhooked the shackles from the chain to the ring. A dangerous, but necessary move. "Fondle my breasts, but don't bite, or you'll pay," she instructed, leaning back in the chair. 

Angelus knelt between her legs and leaned forward, capturing one nipple in his mouth. He began to suck on it, flicking his tongue over it and rolling it between his teeth. She groaned, her body tingling with excitement as he moved on to her other breast. Suddenly, he struck, just as she knew he would, sinking his fangs into her and grabbing her waist. 

Willow grabbed the back of his hair, forcefully lifting him up and away from her breast, then stood, his hold on her waist no match for her spell cast strength. She threw him at the bed by the hair, snatching the short chain and stomping over to him. He had turned over and lashed out with his feet, but she dodged, grabbing the shackles and hooking the chain into place. She pulled him up with her left hand at the same time she struck out with her right fist, catching him across the face, dazing him. She quickly climbed on the bed and chained him to the ring above it so he was kneeling, then jumped onto the floor. 

Moving to the chest, she picked up the cat-o-nine-tails, then returned to the side of the bed. "I warned you," Willow said in a sing song voice, before whipping him repeatedly across the back ten times. 

He hissed in pain, shrinking forward against the blows. After ten, she dropped the whip to the floor and pulled out a strap on dildo from the chest. "You are going to learn who is in charge, Angelus," she snapped, removing her skirt and top, then attaching the sex toy to her body. She climbed up behind him and grabbed his hips as he tried to squirm away. Holding him steady in her punishing grip, she rammed the unlubricated fake cock into his tight hole, the nob by her clit rubbing against her, making bolts of pleasure shoot through her body. She pulled out and rammed forward again and again, delighted in the sensations that wracked her body with each thrust. "Do not cum, Angelus. Not until I give you permission. Understand?" 

"Yes, Lady," Angelus hissed as she continued to thrust into him. Suddenly, she exploded into orgasm, pushing the toy as far into him as she could as she writhed on the button near her clit. Her whole body shook until she collapsed back onto the bed, coming out of him as she panted. She looked at his backside, noting the tender flesh and frowned. Then she saw his huge cock dripping with pre-cum, begging for release and she grinned. All was still good. 

Sliding off the bed, she removed the strap on and dropped it to the floor, as well. As she bent to take the next two things from the chest, she giggled quietly when she saw herself. Naked, sweaty, and with knee high boots on. And here she was, enjoying herself as a dominatrix. Life on the Hellmouth was just too weird. 

Willow walked back to the bed with her two, new prizes. The first one was something she was surprised to find when she went shopping for this part of her plan. It was shaped like a dildo, but had two, covered wires running from it to a controller. She leaned forward and slowly shoved it up Angelus' ass. "Turn over," she commanded once it was in. 

Angelus turned over onto his rear, his arms stretched above his head, his eyes burning gold. She ignored his look of hatred and went about attaching the cock and ball ring to him. When she touched his erection, it twitched and she felt herself becoming aroused again. 

"Angelus, who am I?" Willow asked when she finished, running one hand lightly over his abdomen, the other holding the remote. 

"Red," he answered, his hips lifting as he sought her touch. 

"Wrong," she replied with an evil smile. She pushed the button on the remote after she removed her other hand. Angelus arched up off the bed with a scream as an electric current passed through the mechanism into his body. She flipped the switch to off and tilted her head. "Who am I?" 

"Lady Red," Angelus said, panting from the pain. 

"And who do you answer to?" Willow asked. She waited for two seconds, then hit the button again. His howl of pain rend the silence of the room to shreds before she pressed off. 

"Lady Red," he gasped out, his chest heaving. 

"Very good," she said. She crawled over his body and straddled his face. "Pleasure me, Angelus." 

Willow groaned as his tongue flicked out and hit her clit, which was throbbing again. He ran it along both folds, then inside her and her muscles clenched around it. He went back to her nubbin, lavishing it several times before latching onto it. He began to suck, using his jaw in a repetitive pattern as she slowly started to rub against his mouth. Her second climax came suddenly and she threw back her head and yelled in pleasure. 

After she had calmed, she moved down his body and over his shaft. Not touching him, she hit the button on the remote, making him howl again before shutting it off. "Are you going to cum, Angelus?" 

"Not until you say, Lady," Angelus hissed, his sharp teeth clenched tightly together. 

Willow nodded her approval and lowered herself on his hard cock. It had been a month since he'd last been in her, and she reveled in the feel of his size filling her hot core. Slowly, she began to grind against him, moving her hips in a circular motion, first clockwise, then counterclockwise. She brought her free hand up and touched her breast, cupping it and flicking her thumb over the pert nipple. 

She watched Angelus as she rode him. His eyes were tightly closed, this fangs biting into his upper lip, his head thrown back as he tried not to cum. Pleased, she sped up, dipping her hand between them and rubbing at her clit again. Her power over him was exciting and arousing her again into a frenzy, and with a final rub, she fell over into her third orgasm of the night with a loud scream. 

Willow literally collapsed on top of Angelus, her entire body going limp in pleasure. The leather boots were sticking to the sweat on her calves as she lay there, her heart pounding. After a few minutes, she rose up off of him and grinned. He hadn't cum. "Excellent, Angelus," she said, removing the cock and ball ring. His eyes were still squeezed shut and he was panting with the exertion of following her orders. 

*Poor guy,* she thought as she undid his shackles from his wrists. *Time to finish this.* She lowered his arms, then lay on her back, legs spread, the white remote still in her hand. "Angelus, look at me." 

Angelus turned his head and opened his yellow eyes. When he saw her position, he growled deep in his chest, his cock twitching again, but he did not move. "Yes, Lady?" 

Willow smiled. *Perfect,* she thought. "You may cum in me." 

He was on top of her in a flash, slamming his huge shaft into her body, one arm under her hips, the other supporting his weight by her shoulder. Willow wrapped her legs around his waist, granting him easier access as he thrust in and out savagely. "Lady," he grunted near her ear.

"Yes, Angelus?" 

"May I draw from you?" he got out, still pistoning in and out of her body. 

"Right here," she instructed, bringing her free hand to touch the top of her shoulder where the muscle was located. "But only when I tell you." 

"Yes, Lady," he grunted, moving faster than ever. But he did not try to bite her. He was accepting her dominance. 

"Permission given," Willow said. The words were barely out of her mouth when she felt his fangs sink into her shoulder. He climaxed instantly, his entire body quivering with the intensity of the orgasm. He fell against her, his weight pleasant on her chest as he released her shoulder. He lapped at the puncture wounds with his tongue, soothing them. 

After a few moments, she spoke, "Angelus, please move next to me." He did as told, the twin wires crossing her body as he lay on his stomach next to her, his tongue still tracing patterns in the blood on her neck. Then, he began to purr. 

Willow couldn't believe her ears. *He's _purring_ ,* she thought in amazement. *I made  _Angelus_  purr.* A smile spread across her face as she thought of the implications. They lay there together for awhile until Willow began to feel sleepy. She forced herself to sit up and finish what she started out to do. She carefully removed the white dildo from Angelus, then moved off the bed to the chest. When she left the bed, the vampire stopped purring. Dropping it inside, she looked at the last item on her list. 

*This is where I get to see if I am completely dominant over him,* she thought as she slid on her skirt and mesh blouse. She picked up a magickally reinforced leather collar with a four foot magickal silver chain attached to it. "Angelus, come here." 

She watched as he rolled to his feet from the bed, all six feet of pure masculinity with marks from her whipping still adorning his pale skin. He walked right up next to her and stopped, his demonic features hidden once again behind his handsome human mask. "Kneel," she instructed. 

Angelus did not hesitate. He knelt down on the hard floor, his head bowed slightly in submission. Willow grinned as she snapped the collar around his neck. *Yes! I did it! This is so cool,* she thought excitedly. She moved to his dresser and pulled out a dark red, velvet shirt and a pair of pants. She draped them over her arm, grabbed his boots, soap and a towel, then took up the end of the leash. "Shower time," she told him as she undid the magickal lock to the door. She stuck her head out first, making sure the coast was clear, then led him to the bathroom. She didn't want the others to know of her usurping the top position yet. Tomorrow was soon enough for that. 

She removed the collar to let him shower as she stood outside the curtain and waited. When he was dry, she handed him his clothes, had him kneel yet again and replaced the leather and chain. This time, she cast an invisibility spell over them both before leading him from his end of the northeast wing to her room. 

Once inside, she made him kneel again and wrapped the chain around the bedpost. She stripped out of her clothing and boots, wrapped a towel around her body, grabbed her soap and went to clean herself up. In the shower, she began to hum the Mission: Impossible theme, grinning the entire time. 

Angelus was as she left him when she got back to her room. She ‘re-locked' the door silently, put on an old T-shirt to sleep in and unhooked the chain from the collar. "Strip, then by my feet, Angelus," she said as she climbed into bed. 

Angelus removed his clothing, then climbed up by the foot of the bed, curling himself slightly like a big cat. She looked down at him and noticed no hatred in his eyes as he looked back at her. She smiled. "Goodnight, Angelus." 

"Goodnight, Lady," he said quietly. 

Willow closed her eyes briefly, proud of her accomplishment, then decided that she needed to reassure Angel of her love, even if he was Angelus at the moment. She crawled down the bed, reached out her hand and began running it through his hair. As hoped, in a few moments he began to purr once again, the low, pleasant noise filling the room. Happy, she stayed there for a little while longer, then returned under the covers and went to sleep. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Eight**

 

 

 

Willow walked slightly behind Angelus, her hand on his lower back, the silver chain around her fingers as they entered the rec room the following night. Dressed once again in leather pants and the red, shell blouse she waited expectantly for him to begin. 

"Everyone, listen up," Angelus called out to the vampires scattered around the large room. They fell silent, eyes turning to him. "There is a new vampiress in charge around here. You may address her only as ‘Lady' and obey her every command. She has given me permission to make sure you follow through on her orders and I only answer to her." 

Willow almost giggled at the wide-eyed looks the vampires gave him. She could imagine the thoughts running through their minds. 

"Lady, they are yours to command," Angelus said, stepping to the side and bowing his head in submission. 

"Thank you, Angelus," Willow said to him. She took a step towards the group, letting them see the chain in her hand that led to the collar around his neck - her show of dominance over him. She snickered at their almost collective gasp. Even the others in the inner court looked at her somewhat petrified. If she wasn't careful, this kind of power could go to her head. Luckily, deep down, she was still willowy Willow. 

"I do not wish to be bothered with trivial things," she began. "Any pack problems, go to Angelus. He will also be relaying my instructions to you. Right now, I wish to speak with the members of the Master's inner court. The rest of you, dismissed." 

The minions couldn't scurry out of the room fast enough as Carter, Matthew, Richard, Linda and Jordan came over to her. "Yes, Lady?" Carter was the first to speak, his chin touching his chest, not daring to meet her eyes. 

*Probably terrified because of the way he treated me when I first got here,* she thought, looking at each of the bowed heads. "Tell me of the Master's plans. I wish to be knowledgeable before I meet with him." 

"We know nothing, Lady," Richard said. He was the one directly under Angelus. "The Master only instructed us to find new fledglings that meet his standards." 

"If I may, Lady," Angelus spoke up, raising his head to look at Willow. His eyes still held cunning and power, but not malice towards her. "Only the Master's right hand is privileged with that information. I am willing to share it with you, but I am not at liberty to speak in front of the others." 

Willow was beginning to feel like she was in a mediaeval soap opera with all the long, perfect sentences. "Ok. The rest of you may go," she said. They practically bolted. She let her laugh go at this, the sound echoing in the empty rec room. "Alright, Angelus. Spill." 

Angelus arched an eyebrow at her words, but complied. "The Master may have found a drug that would allow vampires to go into the sun." 

"Are you sure?" Willow asked as she led him towards the southwest wing. 

"Yes, Lady," he replied. 

Willow cursed under her breath as they arrived at the guarded door. She almost got a laugh because of the surprised looks on the guards faces as Angelus opened the door for her, then let her pass through. She told him to lead to where he was due to meet the Master before going out to hunt. They ended up in what looked to be a small conference room, with vid-link televisions lining one wall, a computer console set into the table and a multiple line phone. 

Choosing a seat midway down the table facing the door, Willow sat down to wait. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Hello, what have we here?" Jonathan said as he entered the room precisely at 9:00. His eyes roved over Willow's combat boots propped up on the table, to the silver chain hanging in front of her chest from her hand, to the vampire attached to the other end who kneeling at her side. His brow shot up when he noticed she was petting his hair like he was a dog. 

"Hello, Master Jonathan," Willow greeted, a sly smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to see you again." 

"Someone has supplanted Angelus," Jonathan said. "I'm impressed, Red." 

"Thank you, sire," she replied, then got right down to the reason she became involved in Willow's Stupid Plan to begin with. "I have been briefed by Angelus and he says that you may have found a drug that would allow us to go out into the sun?" 

Jonathan took a seat on the edge of the table opposite her. "Now who would have thought the meek little girl would go and take control by skipping over the others and going directly to dominating my right hand. That takes balls, Red. Female or not, you have some mighty big ones. I like that," he said, leaning forward to punch several buttons on the touch pad. The television screens flickered to life. "With you as my right hand, getting this drug should be a piece of cake. Here's what I know." 

Willow's eyes flicked to the screen, memorizing as much of the information as possible. "When do you plan on having us try to acquire this drug?" 

"Tomorrow night," Jonathan answered. "I have received confirmation that, as Angelus has told me, the second Slayer has just left town. We shall strike the facility at midnight, full force. I expect everyone to be well fed and prepped before hand." 

"It will be done, sire," Willow replied. 

 

 

*****

 

 

After the meeting, Willow went with Angelus on a hunt, then had him return to the old school, sans chain leash, to reinforce his own position within the pack. She went on to her house to eat some people food and ended up learning, to her relief, that her parents were staying for a two week vacation after the seminar ended on the thirtieth. 

She also needed some time alone without worry to try to come up with a plan. *If this drug does what Jonathan and Angelus thinks it does, we're going to be in deep doo-doo,* she thought as she washed her dishes. She only had one day to not only stop the drug from getting into the Master vampire's hands, but to defeat him as well as the forty or so other vampires that made up his pack. 

"Willow's Stupid Plan is right," she muttered as she shut down the house to head back to the school. "Next time, play dead...er." 

She arrived at the school to see Angelus had everything under control. If you call Richard being screwed like a pooch being in control. She shook her head as she walked by, continuing down to her room. Once inside, she closed the door, but did not lock it. 

Sure enough, there was a tapping at her door a few minutes later. "Come in," Willow called out. Angelus entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Hello, Angelus." 

"Hello, Lady," Angelus said, walking over and kneeling on the floor next to the bed. 

Willow reached out and touched his cheek, a loving smile on her face. "All this time, the mighty Angelus is nothing more than a big kitty for a woman with balls enough to tame him." She giggled both at her joke and the expression on his face. 

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the forehead before standing and leading him to sit opposite her on the floor. "It's been fun, Angelus, but it's time." 

"Time for what, Lady?" Angelus asked curiously. 

Willow shook her head and mentally locked the door. "Take my hands," she instructed, holding hers out, palms up. 

Angelus put his hands in hers and frowned. "What are we doing?" 

"Shush," Willow scolded. "Just sit still, I need to concentrate." He nodded. Taking a few deep, centering breaths, the Witch began to cast an new spell. 

 _Guilt he will not feel_  
for he was not in control;  
Now I need Angelus viciousness  
with Angel's soul.  
Memories restored   
before the demon was free,  
I ask gods and goddesses  
so mote it be.  


Willow waited patiently, hoping to notice some difference in the man sitting across from her. Finally, she asked the one question that would determine if he was still Angelus or if his soul was back. "Want to hunt with me?" He flinched slightly and she smiled. "Hi, Angel. Welcome back." 

"Lady," Angel said, smiling at her. "I don't think I want to know why you set my demon free, but I do have two questions." 

"Shoot." 

"I didn't...kill anyone, did I?" 

"Nope, I just made you think you did," Willow replied. "All your meals are alive and well." 

"Good. Although, for some reason I don't feel guilty about it," Angel said. She smiled sheepishly. "Another spell." 

"Yup," she nodded. "What's the other question?" 

"Are you a vampire?" Angel asked slowly. 

"Why, do you think I make a sexy vampire?" Willow asked, activating her glamour. 

"Actually, you do," Angel replied. "But I need to know..." 

"No, I'm not a vampire, Angel," she said, putting him out of his misery. She let the glamour fade. "It's just an illusion, as is why you can't hear my body functions or why you couldn't tell that my body temperature was human." 

Angel took a deep, unneeded breath and released it with a sigh. "That's a relief. I was worried. I mean, even though I have my soul back, my memories are crystal clear of the last month and a half. You make a pretty convincing vampire, and a perfect dominatrix, Lady." 

Willow blushed, which didn't show because of the spells. "Did you like that?" 

"Did I ever," he confessed, looking down at the ground. "I...uh, that is, I'm feeling much...freer than before, not guilty or remorseful or scared of hurting someone. In fact, I really wouldn't mind hurting someone, especially Jonathan." 

"That the spell I just cast," she told him. "I needed you to have your conscience back, but I still need you to have all of your demon's strength and cunning and...well, viciousness. It's not like Angelus would have followed my orders to not get the drug and to kill his fellow vampires." 

"I don't know, Willow," Angel said. "I was ready, willing and able to follow your command no matter what it was. You had the demon quite whipped." 

Willow grinned, then turned it into a frown. "Who gave you permission to call me ‘Willow'?" 

Angel smiled. "My apologies, Lady." 

She arched a brow at him and stood up. Grabbing the silver leash off the bed, she hooked it onto the leather collar. "Crawl," she commanded as she opened the door. 

Angel's eyes widened. "But Willow...Red... Lady, don't you think..." 

Willow whirled around and kicked him across the face. "You will not disobey my orders, Angelus." 

Angel's head snapped back, the combat boot catching his lip, cutting it. Surprised, but instantly aroused, he looked up at his fiery red head. She was glaring down at him, her eyes flashing. Inside, his demon cowed to her, actually liked being submissive to her, wanted her to hurt him, to dominate him. And his soul, his conscience was catching onto that fact and was excited and exhilarated. 

His apology must not have been quick enough, because he suddenly found himself naked and chained in his room again, just like he had been the night before. *She's powerful,* he thought as Willow came in the conventional way and slammed the door behind her. He ducked his head submissively. "I'm sorry, my Lady." 

"Too late," Willow ground out, picking up the cat-o-nine-tails from the floor. She raised it up and brought it down hard across his back. He danced up on his toes, his cock jumping to full attention. She did it again, this time striking him across the back of the thighs. He growled loudly, his face transforming at the pain. 

Willow stomped around to the face him. "Who am I?" 

"Lady Red," Angel answered. 

"That's right," she snapped, raising the instrument and hitting him across the chest with it. "And who do you answer to?" 

"Lady Red," he hissed as blood started to run down his chest. 

"Now, who are you?" Willow asked, standing in front of him with her arms folded. 

"Whoever you say, Lady," Angel replied, his eyes to the floor. 

Willow dropped the whip, unhooked the chain and threw him onto the bed on his back. "That's right. You may know right from wrong now, but you're still a demon. And this Witch has found that she likes being in control, that the demon liked when I was in control. I've changed over the last month, Angel. I've had to live like a vampire, including the hunt, even though I didn't kill anyone. I found that I like the power I have and I'm going to keep it. You are hereby warned that weak, mousy Willow is no more, especially where you are concerned. That doesn't mean I won't want you to be tender and take care of me, but overall, I'm in charge of this relationship. Got it?" 

"Yes, Lady," Angel said. "Permission to speak?" 

"Granted," Willow said, climbing up on the bed next to him. 

"I understand completely and I want you to know that I  _want_  to have a Dominant/submissive relationship with you. I never thought that I'd ever be involved in that integral part of vampiric life again. Being with you has made me a better person, but I still have a demon inside of me always trying to break free. That demon needs to be dominated, I need to be dominated now that you have brought my darker side closer to the surface. I love you, Willow and I trust you. And I'm glad that you have grown into the fiery, possessive, loving, intelligent, domineering woman you are right now." 

Willow's face lit up with a smile. "Really?" 

Angel chuckled. "Yes, really." 

"Good. I mean, very well, Angelus," Willow said, then leaned closer to him. "You don't mind if I call you Angelus at times, do you?" 

"Not at all, Lady,"Angel replied. 

"Ok," Willow said, then sat back up. She looked down his nude form and slowly smiled when she saw his erection. "You cannot cum unless I give you permission, understood?" 

 

**Part Nine**

 

 

 

"So, we're clear. When I call you Angel, you can go back to your cute, loveable self," Willow said, absently stroking his hair as he lay snuggled against her. "But when I call you Angelus, I am woman, hear me roar. Grr." 

Angel laughed. "Nice roar, Red. Remind me to work on that with you." 

Willow growled again and swatted him playfully, then started to get up. "Come on. We still have to come up with a plan to stop Jonathan." 

"First, we should get a layout of this place," Angel said as he pulled on a pair of pants. He winced as the material rubbed against the cuts from their recent play. "See what type of security we need to get past, the easiest way in and out, that sort of thing." 

"I can pull up the blueprints of the building from Jonathan's computer," Willow said. "Try to find the likeliest place the drug would be." 

"And then we'll have to figure out a way to keep this drug from him without getting ourselves killed," he added. "I really don't want a bunch of vampires to be able to go out in the sun, like me." 

"Oh, oh!" Willow exclaimed suddenly. "That's it!" 

"What's it?"

"I have a plan," she said excitedly. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Here you go, Lady," Angel said as he entered her room several hours later. He had taken part of the pack out on a reconnaissance mission earlier while Willow pulled up the blueprints to the place to try and ascertain the most likely location of the drug. Her plan within a plan called for them to continue their roles as evil vampires. Although it would be easier just to sneak up behind Jonathan and stake him, that wouldn't dismiss the drug from other vampires minds and it would only be a matter of time before some else tried for it. 

"Thanks," Willow said, accepting the smuggled glass bottles. She gestured to the papers in front of her. "I think this is where it would be held. What's the easiest way to get in without getting a lot of people killed?" 

"Through here," Angel said, pointing to the loading docks. "It doesn't look like the large door is alarmed. A group of us should be able to lift it enough to get inside." 

"Ok. I can cast a mass protection spell over the people inside the building so they can't be killed, but that won't save them from being hurt. Plus, because of the size of the building and because I'll have to do the same spell earlier in the evening on the group hunt, I'll really be stretched to my limits," Willow said. "You're going to have to take complete control of the pack." 

"Not a problem. Now, what about Jonathan?" 

"He won't be coming with us," she answered. "Which is perfect for the second part of Operation Sunlight." 

"‘Operation Sunlight'?" 

"You got a problem with that, Angelus?" Willow asked sweetly. 

"No, Lady," Angel said, bowing his head. 

"Good," she said. "Besides, it's better than Willow's Stupid Plan, part Deux." She started to giggle at the expression on his face. "Come here, Angel. We have a few hours before it's time to go to sleep, and I can think of several ways I'd like to spend them." 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Listen up," Angel called out as he and Willow entered the rec room that following evening at sunset. The collar and leash were once again around his neck. This was to make the others believe he was not feeding because she was controlling him via the leash, not because with his soul once again in place, he didn't want to feed off humans. 

He stepped aside once the room fell silent so Willow could speak. "Lady," he said, nodding his head to her. 

"Tonight, we hunt together. Your instructions are to feed off the first human you find, then return here immediately," Willow said in an authoritative voice. "At midnight, we have a mission to complete for Master Jonathan. I will give further directions after the hunt. Understood?" 

Choruses of Yes, Lady's echoed in the room. She gestured for the others to proceed, taking up the rear with Angel. As they headed towards the Bronze, the red head continuously cast the protection spell over the victims of the hunt. By the time they reached the crowded club, the pack had been cut down to fifteen, the rest having fed and returned to the old school as instructed. 

Willow and Angel separated from the remainder of the group at the Bronze, heading for the alley. Once there, Willow concentrated on casting the protection spell over the entire club and the surrounding area. She could already feel her powers being taxed. 

Suddenly, the back entrance to the Bronze opened and the vampires of the inner court hurried out. "Lady," Carter said, running up to her and Angel. "It's the Slayer." 

"Crap," Willow said under her breath as she looked past him and the others to see Buffy, Xander and Cordelia come out the back door. "Carter, you and Jordan take the rest of the pack back to the school. Go." 

"Yes, Lady," Carter said, turning and running with Jordan towards the front of the building. 

"Richard, Linda, Matthew," Willow addressed the other three. "How would you like to take on a Slayer?" 

Their game faces came forth and each of them smiled. "With pleasure, Lady," Richard said. Willow granted permission for them to attack, then turned to Angel once they were out of earshot. 

"Why are they back? They're not suppose to be back. This is so not good. It's bad. Very bad," she said. 

"We have to continue with the plan, Willow," Angel told her, keeping one eye on the fight. 

"Grr," Willow growled. She looked behind her and saw several members of the pack watching. 

"There goes Matthew," Angel commented as the vampire became dust. 

"Great," she said. "We have an audience. Remind me to kick some vampire butt when we get back." 

Angel glanced over his shoulder, then growled loudly. "They want to see if we can take out the Slayer," he said. 

"Tonight's operation is more important than Buffy," Willow said, putting on her resolve face. "Follow my lead, Angelus." 

Angel noted the use of his full name and knew things were about to get mighty interesting. "Yes, Lady." 

"Richard, Linda! Break off, now!" Willow yelled down the alley. 

Five heads turned towards her as she began walked slowly forward, Angel next to her on the leash. She watched her friends eyes widen when they came into the light, taking in Willow's outfit of black leather vest, her tight matching pants and combat boots, her hair hanging over her shoulder in a single braid. 

"Willow?!?" Buffy gasped as Richard and Linda backed away from the Slayer. 

Willow ignored her and looked at the other two vampires. "Take those at the head of the alley back to the school. I will deal with their insolence later." 

"But Lady..." Richard began. 

"Now!" Willow snapped, activating the vampire glamour. Angel moved as far as the leash would allow and growled at them, his own game face prevalent. Richard and Linda ran down the alley as Willow turned to her friends. The expressions of horror etched across their faces made her feel awful, but she needed to make sure the pack was under her control for the night. "Angelus, are they still there?" 

Angel looked down the alley. "One or two, Lady," he answered. 

Willow growled in a very convincing way and dropped Angel's chain. "Stay," she commanded, then stalked towards Buffy. 

"W-Willow?" Buffy asked in a trembling voice. "Oh god, no." 

Willow grabbed Buffy before she could do anything and pulled her close, her spell cast strength far superior to the Slayers. She pulled Buffy's head to the side by her hair and bent to her neck. "Buffy - tomorrow, noon, old boarding school, bring lots of stakes," she whispered before using the spell that made it look like she was feeding. 

Buffy slumped unconscious in her arms and Willow dropped her to the ground, licking her lips. She let the glamour fade and winked at Xander and Cordelia who were standing petrified by the wall. Without another word, she turned, picked up Angel's leash and headed out of the alley. The vampires who witnessed her ‘killing' the Slayer were long gone. *They probably went to spread the news,* she thought. Once they were out of sight of her friends, Willow shook her head and groaned. 

"You did right, Willow," Angel whispered as they headed back to the school. 

"They're probably freaking out," Willow moaned. 

"We'll explain later. Right now, we have a Master vampire to stop." 

 

 

*****

 

 

Willow was correct in predicting that she'd be taxed to her limits. She tiredly accepted the drug from Angel and slipped it in a hidden pocket in the vest she wore. "Anyone hurt seriously?" she asked. 

"Not really," Angel replied. "A few of the guards got knocked out, but most of the people hid." 

"Good," she said. "Let's get back so we can put an end to this mess." 

Jonathan was waiting expectantly when they walked through the door twenty minutes later. "Well?" 

"Here it is, sire," Willow said, extracting a glass bottle from a pocket in the vest. 

"Excellent," Jonathan said, holding it up to the light. "We shall test it as soon as the sun rises." 

"If I may offer a suggestion, sire," Willow said. "Angelus and myself volunteer to be the test subjects." 

"Really?" Jonathan asked, arching his brow. 

"It would be an honor, sire," she replied. 

"Perhaps I will take you up on that offer," he said. "Meet me here at dawn." 

"Yes, sire," Willow said and watched as he walked off. She turned to Angel. "I hope he goes for it." 

"Me, too," Angel replied. They started towards Willow's room, passing the hushed conversation of the other vampires without a glance. Once they got behind closed doors, Angel chuckled. "They were talking about you, Red." 

"What about?" Willow asked, tiredly stretching out on the bed. 

"Killing the Slayer," he said. "If they didn't respect you before, they do now." 

"At least they will until Buffy shows up tomorrow, alive and slaying," she replied with a grin. It turned into a yawn. 

"Why don't you go to sleep, Willow," Angel said, pulling her into his arms as he lay next to her on the bed. "I'll wake you up when it's time to meet with Jonathan." 

"Thanks," Willow said, snuggling closer. "You're a nice vampire." 

"Shh! Don't let it get around," he said in an exaggerated whisper. She giggled, then let her body claim her in sleep. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Ten**

 

 

 

Willow crossed her fingers behind her back as she waited for Jonathan's decision. She looked nervously at Angel, who stood next to her by the door to the outside, and he nodded. "Master, it is time," he said to the Master. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jonathan asked, looking between the two. "I'd hate for it not to work and lose my best people." 

"We are certain, sire," Willow replied. "With the others, once they get outside, they may run. We will not." 

Jonathan thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Very well. Angelus, you first." 

Relief flooded through Willow as she watched the Master fill the syringe with the liquid from the bottle she'd given him last night, then shoot it into Angel's vein. "How soon should it work, sire?" 

"Immediately," Jonathan answered. 

"Angelus, you may step outside," Willow told him. 

"Yes, Lady," Angel said, opening the door. Willow watched Jonathan's reaction as Angel went out into the morning sun. She almost burst out laughing at the giddy expression on his face. 

"Sire, shall we make it two for two?" she asked, holding out her arm. 

"Yes, yes," Jonathan answered quickly. He filled the needle again and shot it into her vein, as well. 

With a nod to him, Willow walked out into the sunlight and winked at her love before she turned back to the door. "It is wonderful, sire," she called back to the Master vampire. "Please, join us." 

The couple watched as Jonathan quickly shot himself in the arm, then walk out the door towards them. Angel acted immediately, circling around him to block the entryway. The Master vampire began to smoke, then screamed as he lit on fire. Willow pulled an impressive spin kick and knocked him further into the yard, then hurried back into the building with Angel. 

It was just in time, too, because Richard and Linda came running down the hall to join them. "What is it, Lady?" Richard asked as he looked out the open door. 

"The drug. The Master insisted on trying it himself," Willow told them, pointing out to the burning vampire. She bent and picked up the syringe and bottle from the floor where Jonathan had set them. "I guess that makes me the new Master," she said. Richard and Linda both looked at Willow in disbelief, and she arched her brow at them. "Is that a problem?" 

"No, Lady," Richard answered, backing away with his head bowed respectfully. 

"Good. Get me four fledglings. I want to try this drug on them," she instructed. 

"Yes, Lady," both said, turning and running back down the hall. 

"You know, they think you pushed Jonathan out the door," Angel commented. 

Willow shrugged. "I'm about to prove that the drug doesn't work, and I couldn't do that with Jonathan here. I need to you get control of the group, please, so they don't try to overthrow me right away." 

"I'm off," Angel said, heading down the hall to the rec room, his steps measured, his body language threatening. He growled at Richard and Linda as they passed with four fledglings in tow. 

"Excellent," Willow said as they arrived by the door. She filled the syringe and motioned to the first young one. "I am going to give a shot to each of you. This drug should allow you to go into the sunlight." Once they each had the shot, she gestured to the open door. "Out." 

Richard and Linda watched expectantly as the four went outside. Their faces turned to horror when they saw the vampires start to smoke, then burn in the sunlight. Willow looked over at the two and shrugged again. "Oh, well. I guess the drug doesn't work. Too bad, I really would have like to have power over the sun." 

She began to walk back to the rec room, not waiting to see if the other two followed. When she got there, she noted that Angel had everyone under control. She headed back towards the southwest wing, motioning for him to join her. They bypassed the guards and made there way into the conference room, dismissing those who were standing in there. She closed the door behind them and then sat down. "I can't believe it worked!" 

"Richard and Linda are probably telling the others that the drug is a bust right now," Angel said, taking a seat next to her. 

"We need to have a few of them escape through the tunnels to spread the news," Willow said. "There's an entrance by the cells. None of the inner court, though. They're too powerful." 

"I'll make sure at least a dozen get out," he told her. "What time is the calvary suppose to arrive?" 

"Noon," Willow answered. "We have until then to get rid of the guards back here." 

"Then we'd better get to work," Angel said, extracting several stakes from the jacket he wore. "By the way, good plan." 

Willow blushed, even though it still couldn't be seen. "Who ever would have thought that I would not only come up with a good plan, but several of them and have them work?" 

"Me," Angel replied, kissing her on top of the head. "But then again, I know you Sergeant Red." 

Willow grinned as she stood and picked up a stake. "Alright, General. Let's kick some booty." 

 

 

*****

 

 

With the guards dispatched, Willow and Angel returned to the main room to see it mostly deserted, the vampires having returned to their rooms for the day. Willow plopped down on the couch and motioned for Angel to come and sit by her feet. 

"Lady?" Jordan said tentatively from her end of the couch. 

"Yes, Jordan," Willow replied, stroking Angel's hair in a play of power. 

"I was wondering if I may join your inner court," Jordan said. 

"Perhaps," she answered in a bored tone of voice. She picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels. They had roughly fifteen minutes until noon. 

"Lady," Ramona, the vampire she'd first went shopping with, addressed her. 

"Yes, Ramona," Willow asked with a sigh. 

"I am to give you the message that the fledglings willingly follow your lead," Ramona told her. 

"Very well," she replied, rolling her eyes. "That will make my unlife so much easier." Ramona didn't know what to make of this, but bowed her head and then left the room. Angel turned and gave her a patronizing look and she scowled at him. "Shut up, Angelus." 

"I did not say anything, Lady," Angel said, barely containing his smirk. 

She smacked him upside the head and was about to say something rather scathing when she heard the door being kicked in. Turning her head, she looked at Jordan. "Go see what the ruckus is about, Jordan," she instructed. 

"Yes, Lady," Jordan said, jumping to her feet and hurrying down the hall. 

Jordan did not return. However, Buffy, Xander, Cordelia and Giles emerged from the hallway into the main room. The few vampires left in the rec room froze, waiting for the command from Willow, who continued to sit idly on the couch, running her fingers through Angel's hair. Her friends all halted when they saw the couple, confusion written across their faces. 

"Hello, Slayer," Willow said with a smile. "Welcome to my humble abode." 

"Willow, what the hell is going on?" Buffy asked, her tone serious. 

"Not much," Willow said. "I've just been preventing another disaster from befalling Sunnydale." She tapped Angel on the shoulder. "Time to let those few escape," she whispered to him. He nodded and stood, heading for the northeast wing. She then looked at the other vampires in the room, then back at her friends. "Um, Buffy? You can kill them anytime now." 

That's all it took for the fight to be on. Chaos erupted as the hacker rose from the couch and joined her friends in dusting the vampires that came flowing out from the wing. She saw Angel lead several past the fracas to the hallway that led to the cells, making sure they didn't see her fighting the vampires. Once they passed, she sprinted over to block that hallway, using her strength to dust any that came that way. 

It was over within ten minutes. Angel rejoined the fighting after he completed his task, and piles of dust littered the floor of the rec room. Willow was breathing heavily, but she felt exhilarated. All by herself, she'd created a plan, executed it, and the bad guys bit the dust. Literally. She started to giggle at her thoughts, then laugh as the strain she'd been under got to her. 

"Red, what are you laughing at?" Angel asked, wrapping his arm around her and leading her towards the others. 

"That's what I want to know," Buffy said, putting her hands on her hips. "Would someone please explain what's going on?" 

Willow growled at the blond, then giggled before sinking to the couch. "Have a seat, guys. This may take awhile." 

 

 

 

##  **Epilogue**

 

 

 

Willow sighed happily as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror. She had combined her new wardrobe with her old and found herself inventing a new style which suited her changed outlook on life. Glancing around the bedroom, she looked at all the packing boxes and bare spaces from where her things had been. The gang would be by momentarily to start loading the things into Oz's van, the guitarist having made the trip back from New York to attend her funeral. 

She had officially ‘died' the week before, as scheduled. Currently, her parents had gone to be with her grandparents as they mourned the death of their only daughter. They would never know the real truth, that she was still alive, because Willow wanted to protect them from the hunters. 

She had died valiantly, in her opinion, getting hit by a nice big truck. She had heard her funeral was beautiful, the body that they lowered into the ground having been switched at the last minute by Angel and Buffy. She had been hiding out at his apartment until they were certain everything had gone according to plan, including the reading of the will which gave Angel permission to take anything from her bedroom. 

Willow had explained everything that had happened while her friends had been gone that day in the old boarding school, minus the part about her bringing Angelus back or her games with him. They had been both furious and amazed at her tenacity, agreeing with the former Master vampire's statement that she had balls. Big ones, to boot. 

She had also given Giles the drug that she had still in her pocket. She'd had Angel secure several sizes of glass bottles and filled each with water, then hiding them in her vest. The idea had been to convince Jonathan that the drug worked by using their ability to walk into the sun, Willow because she was human and Angel because of the ring on his finger, so that he would voluntarily leave. If he had tested the water on any fledglings, they would have burned instantly, and the Master would still be around. All in all, it still would have been easier just to stake him, but her plan was much more unforgettable. 

Now, she was leaving Sunnydale, perhaps forever. Willow Rosenberg was no longer alive. In her place was Annie O'Brien, soon to be resident of Los Angeles. 

*Annie O'Brien, huh?* she thought to herself as she heard a horn beep. "Coming!" she yelled, pulling on a long, leather jacket over the top of her clothes before grabbing her motorcycle helmet. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, then smiled wickedly. 

*Or Lady Red.* 

 

 

##  **End**

 

##  ****


End file.
